Temporary
by lalala223
Summary: It's all good. It's all fine. Everything in life is amazing right now. But the thing is, it's all a lie. A fable. A fairytale. A daydreamer's fantasy. And in truth, it is all Temporary.


"So don't forget,

No, don't forget,

Don't you think you'll regret?

And don't remind me,

Don't ever remind me

Of the dead sea,

While you cackle and grin,

Cackle and grin,

At my misery."

I belt out, screaming to the metal.

The main issue with this?

I am not a daughter of Apollo. I am, surprisingly, offspring of Aphrodite, though it took a long while for anyone to convince her to claim me. I am the sheer opposite of Aphrodite. Finally, after a year and a half at Camp Half Blood, staying with the Stolls, my favorite brothers, in the Hermes cabin, she caved and claimed me. The only one who knew before then was Ares, her boyfriend, and it was a shock to everyone. Though Piper Mclean, head of our cabin and a close friend, was accepting, if not a bit surprised, the majority of Aphrodite campers were certainly less than nice.

Now, after a whopping two years in that fluffy, frilly, aggravating cabin, I was still not accepted. Even though it irritates me to no end-I am their sister, of course- I sort of understand. I should not be who I am. My existence is the very embodiment of the opposite of what I am.

I was born with caramel colored hair, eyes lighter green than the sea. As I grew into my teenage years-not without issues which I now understand was monsters and things of the sort- I got rid of that. Though my green eyes remained, I shrouded them in harsh black makeup that made my eye color fall and my pale skin pop. My hair suddenly turned black, littered with colours of all sorts. I covered my new found curves with baggy camo sweats and oversized t-shirts. Pedicures were soon replaced with bulky combat boots.

And that's where I am now. i listen to metal, I rebel, im strong, I'm a fighter and a stubborn little girl. I'm honestly sweet, actually. I'm a poor little girl. I'm just hating everyone telling me to be different, to be normal, to be girly. Gotta say, it really didn't help me grow out of an stages.

Furiously shaking my head, hair spinning around in all of it's spiky, straight, clipped glory, I walk over to the door, shaking with every pound of my friends.

Laughing, I turn off the ipod's power and open the door.

"What?" I ask through my remaining giggles. Despite still being "In the house", I'm 17, the age of Annabeth and her gang. After getting Percy back, we realized that we really were friends, she and I. We began hanging out more, and I soon came to fit in with everyone.

I came out of my three second reverie to see those familiar grey eyes smiling up at me. Looking over to the left slightly, I met a pair of startlingly green ones. Then, searching behind, I saw many more pairs. Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Butch, Will, and many more.

Seeing that not one person answered, I stopped laughing, unable to contain a smile.

"What?" I repeated the question. Annabeth shook her head.

"We are all going to the beach to hang out. wanted to know if you could come." She said with a smile.

I giggled more, doubling over.

"Haha….sure, I'll come over in about 2 minutes. Let me just get a suit on." I finished, starting to back up slightly and shut the door, only to find it blocked open by a shocked Annabeth, all faces behind her other than Nico's startled.

"It's freezing outside!" Percy exclaimed, gaping at me. I just laughed and closed the door with a soft snap behind me, running to my space lightly and grabbing a black bikini and sliding on jean shorts and a blue tank top and running back out.

I didn't stop running, all the way to the shore, skidding to a stop as the wind finally hit me in my shorts and tank.

"I thought you would go all the way into the water, Melaina." Said a silky voice from behind me. I turned my head just in time to see black hair and a perfectly formed smirk on my boyfriend's face before he picked me up, bridal style. I laughed as Nico di Angelo carried me into the water, both still in our clothes. With one last devious smile, and much protest from me, he dropped me. I came up spluttering in my laughter.

We walked back up to the shoreline, holding hands and beaming, to our friends laughing at us. After peeling my itchy top, I was left in shorts and a black bikini top. Wind hit my body quickly, and I stood in front of the much taller Nico to my short form while he wrapped his arms around me, above my shoulders, shielding me from the wind. I sighed in content, glad for things coming together, as all the different couples paired up and sat down for a great game of truth or dare.

**Wow…..this was supposed to be about a genie, for my other story….oh, well! I wrote the poem at the top, and decided to roll with it. Hope you like it! I'll continue soon. **


End file.
